Día de la mujer
by Darkrukia4
Summary: Para Riza Hawkeye era un día como cualquier otro.Sin embargo en el fondo escondia otros sentimientos. Royai


**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece es propiedad Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>DÍA DE LA MUJER<p>

En el Cuartel General de Central ubicado en la cuidad de Amestris se encontraba laborando a tempranas horas del día la teniente Riza Hawkeye, ella una militar ejemplar, realiza su trabajo con responsabilidad y perfeccionismo, caso contrario al de su superior el coronel Roy Mustang quien por su parte la mayor parte del tiempo está distraído, dependiendo totalmente de su subordinada.

Por fortuna era el día libre de su superior casualmente desde que inicio a trabajar con él, el 8 de marzo lo tenía libre por ende la celebración del día de la mujer pasaba desapercibido para Haweye, mientras las asistentes, secretarias y demás personal femenino del cuartel recibían por partes de sus superiores regalos como, flores, chocolates, una invitación a desayunar o almorzar. Aunque ella no era de las personas que esperaba algo de su superior, simplemente era un día normal, sin embargo en el fondo quisiera recibir aunque fuera un feliz día, era una mujer, parte del genero porque a veces todos la veían de otra forma. La mujer de hielo.

Lo único que podía rescatar eran sus compañeros de trabajo a quienes les tiene un gran aprecio, aquel día Havoc, Fury, Breda y Flaman llegaron con un gran desayuno, Riza les agradeció con una leve sonrisa.

-Teniente Primera Riza Haweye este es un pequeño detalle de todo el equipo de trabajo. Dijo Havoc.

-Feliz día. Dijo Fury.

-Espero que disfrute el desayuno. Mencionó Breda.

-También que sea de su agrado. Dijo Flaman.

-Les agradezco mucho. Dijo Riza haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Es la única mujer en esta oficina, capaz de aguantarnos a 5 hombres juntos, como diría nuestro jefe usted es la Reina. Dijo Havoc.

Riza quedo unos momentos en blanco, al escuchar las palabras de Havoc. Solo se limito a desayunar con sus compañeros, sin hacer ningún comentario.

Al terminar, ella siguió con sus labores, hacia la llegada del medio día recibió una llamada de su amiga Rebecca.

-Riza, feliz día. Dijo con gran entusiasmo-continuo- Me han invitado tantos hombres a almorzar pero ninguno cumple mis estándares, incluso el viejo Grumman me dio la tarde libre. Y a ti supongo que Mustang ya se reportaría con algo te llamo o te envió un regalo.

-El coronel se encuentra en su día de descanso. Dijo Riza queriendo terminar la conversación. Rebecca agradezco tu llamada espero termines de pasar un buen día, hablamos luego tengo bastante trabajo que hacer, nos vemos.

-Esper…

Sin más Riza corto la llamada. Sintió las miradas de sus compañeros, le resto importancia y regreso a trabajar. Al momento sus compañeros salieron almorzar invitándola también pero ella les rechazo cordialmente, quería adelantar el trabajo lo que más pudiera. Quedando sola en la gran oficina suspiro, tratando de centrar su concentración en los informes de Ishval que estaba haciendo. Se detuvo un momento mirando hacia el escritorio de su superior suspirando.

-La esperanza es la mayor debilidad del ser humano. Pensó.

Sin embargo el sentimiento de esperar algo se encontraba en lo más profundo de su ser, de una u otra forma quería sentir que era recibir amor y celebrar aquellas fechas con la persona que amas, después de un extendido suspiro, reanudo su labor, tal vez ese es el castigo que la vida le había impuesto por ser una asesina. No experimentar la felicidad y no tenia porque reprochar aquella condena.

De regreso sus compañeros comenzaron a trabajar y ella se dispuso a salir al comedor de Central solo habían unas cuantas personas, tomo su bandeja se dispuso a ingerir sus alimentos, observo de reojo a una asistente que también se encontraba almorzando, luego miro a un joven militar acercándole una rosa. Riza observo como los ojos de la joven se iluminaron por el obsequio del militar. Así que decidió ignorar el evento, recogiendo su bandeja y depositándola en el estante.

Luego se dirigió a su casillero tomando algunas cosas para dirigirse al tocador de damas, allí mientras cepillaba sus dientes, escucho una conversación entre dos secretarias donde mencionan sus planes al terminar la jornada laboral.

-Catherine tu novio debe tener algo preparado te lo aseguro. Mi novio me viene a recoger no sé que tiene en mente.

-Sophie lo crees espero que si porque es triste estar sola en esta fecha.

Riza solo levanto la mirada viendo su reflejo en el espejo, de nuevo tratando de ignorar aquellas charlas que no eran de su incumbencia. Las secretarias salieron del baño dejando sola a Riza.

-Solo quiero estar en casa hoy. Pensó Riza en voz alta.

Para fortuna de ella la tarde paso rápido cuando miro el reloj ya era hora de marcharse, sus compañeros ya habían salido, hecho un vistazo a la oficina de nuevo sola, pronto estaré en casa con Black Hayate. Dijo.

Recogiendo sus cosas cerró la oficina, y salió rumbo a su tan anhelado hogar. A la salida del cuartel encontró aquella joven del tocador de damas con su novio dándole un gran ramo de rosas. Riza acelero el paso. El día no va a terminar. Pensó.

Llegando a su departamento, se encontró con su fiel amigo, decidió tomar una ducha y hacer té ya que era temprano aprovecho el tiempo para leer un libro, estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta que había transcurrido unas horas ya entrada la noche. Aprovechando opto por ir a dormir así descansaría lo suficiente para iniciar una nueva jornada al siguiente día.

Alistándose para dormir escucho el timbre de su casa. Black Hayate la alerto del visitante, ella como buena militar tomo las medidas necesarias, se dirigió a la puerta a preguntar cuando escucho una voz que conocía perfectamente abrió.

-Teniente buenas noches. Dijo Roy.

-Coronel que hace aquí a estas horas. Dijo Riza. Sorprendida por la repentina visita de su superior. Y la forma elegante en la que venia vestido. Deducía que se había embriagado y simplemente quería que le ayudara para su resaca al siguiente día.

-Se lo que estas pensado teniente, pero no es lo que crees, estoy perfectamente en mis cinco sentidos, solo espero que me escuches lo que tengo que decir, por favor no me vayas a interrumpir.

Riza no sabia que pensar, que era lo que su coronel tenía que decirle para estar de esa forma tan elegante y a esas horas en la noche.

-Esta bien coronel, lo escucho. Dijo Riza seria.

-Estoy aquí para invitarte a cenar. Dijo Roy.-continuo- Se que vas a decir que no puedes por la ley anti-fraternización, pero todos estos años no he tenido el valor para brindarte un detalle, desde aquel día después de lo sucedido en el día prometido y saber que estaba apunto de perderte, pensé que la vida me estaba brindando una segunda oportunidad, para valorarte porque eres la mujer que siempre ha estado a mi lado y lo seguirá haciendo. Por esta noche solo te pido que seamos Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye. Finalizó Roy.

Riza no procesaba toda la información que su coronel le había transmitido, esa mirada tan segura en los momentos más difíciles. Se quedo pensando si debía obedecer a su razón quien le decía que evitara ese tipo de sucesos era incorrecto la ley lo prohibía, por otro lado su corazón se encontraba acelerado y le decía que aceptara que él tenía razón una segunda oportunidad, si quería vivir sin más arrepentimientos, ya que su culpa de ser una asesina seguiría ahí, pero la sanción por aquellos crímenes que había cometido estaba cumplida.

El debate entre la razón y el corazón continuaba. En ese momento recordó una frase del libro que estaba leyendo y encontró la respuesta.

-Me parece una buena idea coronel. Finalmente respondió Riza con la seriedad que la caracterizaba pero con una leve sonrisa.

Roy no pudo evitar sonreír. Bien teniente, la espero entonces.

Riza se dirigió a su habitación buscando algo adecuado para la ocasión un vestido de color sencillo pero elegante unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos, leve maquillaje, accesorios, soltó su cabello se miro al espejo, noto lo diferente que se veía sin el traje militar, como toda una mujer, lo que más le sorprendió era la mirada que tenia en ese instante sentía que sus ojos caoba tenían un brillo especial, recordó la mirada de aquella joven del comedor. Ahora ella la tenia a eso era lo que llamaban sentirse feliz. Riza despertó de su ensoñación recordando que el coronel la esperaba. Tomo un perfume, un obsequio de su amiga Rebecca. Lo aplicó a cada lado de su cuello, se dispuso a salir.

Roy se encontraba en el comedor consintiendo a la mascota de su subordinada. Al alzar la mirada ahí estaba ella muy hermosa, sus palabras quedaron en su garganta. Trato de decir cualquier cosa solo obtuvo un balbuceo, pero su mente no hacia sinapsis como él quisiera así que su cuerpo reacciono por si solo. Levantándose dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su teniente se inclino tomo su mano y la beso.

Riza sabia que no era correcto lo que su coronel estaba haciendo, pero esa noche solo serian un hombre y una mujer saliendo a cenar.

-Vamos. Dijo Roy ofreciéndole su brazo para dirigirla a su vehículo.

-Bien. Dijo Riza aceptando su brazo.

Antes de ingresar al vehículo Roy se detuvo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto pero antes de permitir su ingreso el tomo algo dentro del asiento del copiloto, saco una rosa blanca, se dio a su acompañante.

-Feliz día de la mujer. Dijo Roy.

-Gracias. Dijo Riza con una imperceptible sonrisa, una que Roy si pudo percibir.

Durante el trayecto hacia el restaurante Riza observaba la ciudad, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que te parece gracioso. Pregunto Roy.

-No es conocía ese lado tuyo, me sorprendes un poco. Dijo Riza.

-Creo que mi experiencia ha ayudado de algo. Sonrió Roy orgulloso.

-Asumo entonces que esto lo hace, con todas las mujeres que sale. Dijo Riza algo molesta

-No me malinterprete, para serle franco lo tenia planeado desde hace mucho tiempo como le mencione,-suspiro- no encontraba la manera de decírtelo. Dijo Roy tuteándola de nuevo.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido en un lapso de tiempo, Riza seguía descubriendo nuevas cosas del hombre que había seguido durante mucho tiempo.

-Discúlpeme, esto es nuevo para mí. Dijo Riza.

-No te preocupes, vamos a disfrutar este momento. Dijo Roy.

En aquel momento sus miradas se encontraron por unos leves segundos, rompiendo contacto no tenían que decir nada más las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Al llegar al restaurante, Riza observo lo lujoso que era, decidió no mencionar nada y dejarse guiar por Roy.

Al entrar el mesero le indico la mesa, que Roy había reservado con anticipación. Esa noche él la seguía sorprendiendo todo estaba planeado. Se sentía muy bien podría decirse que feliz.

En su mesa el mesero les ofreció la carta, ordenaron lo que cenarían, en su mesa se encontraba dos copas de champañas, mientras llegaba su cena Roy tomo una de las champañas, ofreció la otra a Riza.

-Un brindis porque esta noche, estoy con la mujer que se ha hecho cargo de mi todos estos años y que sin ella yo seria un completo inútil, bueno más de lo que soy.

Riza sonrió. -Me parece muy bien que reconozcas tus defectos.

-Si, porque tu haces que los vea todos los días. Dijo Roy mirándola fijamente.

Su cena, se encontraba lista. Así se dispusieron a comer. Durante la comida tocaron muchos temas, ambos muy cómodos con la presencia del otro. Roy ordeno una botella de vino, esa idea no le gusto mucho a Riza, sabia que el coronel si bebía mucho podría actuar de otra manera. Al notar la preocupación de Riza, Roy le dijo.

-No te preocupes, solo son un par de copas.

-Eso espero. Dijo Riza.

Roy le sirvió la primera, propuso de nuevo un brindis.

-Brindemos, porque esta noche estas muy hermosa, igual que todos los días. Dijo Roy

Riza por el contrario no le gusto mucho el comentario, él era su superior por ende encontraba inapropiado aquel comentario.

-Por favor coronel evite esos comentarios. Dijo Riza

-Esta noche solo somos Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye, no lo recuerdas, evitemos que somos parte de un sistema. Dijo Roy con una mirada triste.

Riza se dio cuenta de su mirada.

-Entonces déjame hacer un brindis. Dijo Riza.

Roy se sorprendió por la iniciativa de su teniente.

-Bien, porque motivo brindaremos esta vez.

-Brindemos porque estos momentos solo somos Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang.

Roy esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Tomaron unas cuantas copas más. Riza decidió que era mejor irse si el coronel seguía tomando no podía manejar y ella estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

-Es mejor irnos. Menciono Riza.

-Bien, vamos. Dijo Roy.

Saliendo del restaurante, nuevamente Roy abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Durante el recorrido permanecieron en silencio, como si quisieran que el tiempo se detuviera. Al llegar al departamento de Riza. Roy se apresuró y abrió la puerta de Riza.

-Por favor déjame que te acompañe hasta la entrada de tu apartamento. Dijo Roy

-Bien. Dijo Riza.

Saco las llaves del apartamento abrió su cerradura, suspiro.

-Agradezco la invitación, estuvo todo muy bien muchas gracias. Dijo Riza.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer.

-Buenas noches. Dijo Riza

De nuevo el cuerpo de Roy actuó por si solo antes de que ella entrara la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él brindándole un cálido abrazo.

Riza no reacciono, solo sintió como unos brazos la rodeaba, brindándole un sentimiento de calidez, sin más también levanto sus brazos para rodearlo a él. Ambos fundiéndose en un abrazo transmitiéndose todo aquello que tenían prohibido.

Roy se separo quitando un brazo de su cintura y llevándola a su cara, acariciándola con ternura, la tomo de la quijada acercando sus labios a los de ella fundiéndolo en un beso.

Riza trato de separarse con la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

-Esto no es correcto. Dijo Riza con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo se pero, no pude evitarlo, que puedo hacer si todos los días tengo a una mujer a mi lado a la que no puedo tocar. Roy suspiro.

Riza se sentía igual. Pero debía detenerlo, porque su corazón en ese momento era más fuerte que su razón.

-Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Dijo Riza.

Roy no se dio por vencido nuevamente la tomo entre sus brazos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo necesitaba sentirla, y por ultimo besarla. Su juicio se nublo completamente.

Riza quería salir corriendo, pero los fuertes brazos de Roy impedía lograr esta acción, su cuerpo no respondía se estaba doblegando a los besos de Roy que empezaron a invadir su boca y su cuello.

Terminaron en su cuarto posesionándose un cuerpo del otro. Riza solo se dejo guiar por su corazón.

Al ver su cuerpo desnudo, junto con el de aquel hombre, se dio cuenta de cuanto lo quería y lo amaba, en una sola noche logro dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos aquellos guardados durante tanto tiempo.

No pensó celebrar un día así pero se sentía feliz, si ese era el sentimiento felicidad.

En ese momento recordó la frase de aquel libro.

"El corazón guarda razones que la razón desconoce".

_FIN _

* * *

><p><em>Bueno espero a todas las mujeres hayan pasado un feliz día. <em>

_También que les haya gustado la historia. Fue un momento de inspiraciòn._

_Nos leemos_

_**Darkrukia4**  
><em>


End file.
